


Moving Forward, Using All My Breath

by NidoranDuran



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Historia needs an heir, and she has decided that you, a friend she''s had from the very beginning, are going to give it to her. But maybe there's some that she's not saying about why she wants it to be you. Commission for Grayjack. Reader is of unspecified gender but has a penis.





	Moving Forward, Using All My Breath

"When I was thinking about how I wanted to turn to, there was only you," Historia says, her hand caressing your cheek as she plants another kiss on your lips. A soft, chaste, sweet kiss that still makes you shiver with something unexpected and intense. "You've been with me this whole time. Nothing but patient, nothing but kind. If anyone is to give me an heir so I can continue my line, it's you. I hope this isn't a lot of pressure to put on you."

It's way too much pressure. The gorgeous, sweet blonde you went through training with and have been beside from the beginning goes by a different name than she used to. She's a queen now. Part of a bloody revolution that saw her taking her rightful place as Queen of the Walls. It's insane to think this could have happened, but it's all gone down, and she's kept you close by her side, named her one of her personal guard and pulled you from the Survey Corps to protect her. There's so much here that you're not sure how to deal with, as you're left wondering what's real and what's not with Historia. How much of what she is to you is just an act she puts on is lost on you, and in truth you've done your best not to question her motives too much, not wanting to think so little of such a wonderful woman.

"I've been with you for so long, and I'm happy you chose me," you say. The words do come from the heart. There is so much to Historia that seizes your interest, that captivates you, and you can't help yourself when you're with her. "If what you need is an heir, then I would be happy to help."

She looks at you with a gleam in her eye, and catches the smallest little breath, like she wants to say something else too, like there's so many words she wishes to add to this, but she doesn't. She leans forward and kisses you again instead. More sweet bits of affection, as she wears nothing but a white blouse that's a bit too big for her, hanging loose over her petite body as she clings to you. There is a sweetness to Historia's presence as she lets her voice rumble a little bit. "And I've never... You're going to be my first. I hope that's not too much extra pressure."

"You're going to be my first, too," you confess. It's not like you've been 'waiting' for Historia or anything. Definitely not. "So let's just enjoy this as much as we can together." Your arms wrap slowly around her, trying to pull her in closer as you lean into this pressure and unexpected heat, not sure yet how to deal with everything involved in this complicated and heavy situation, but you're ready to do your best for her, to give Historia a first time she will remember, the love she deserves, and the heir that she desires.

"I think it's going to be amazing." Another little catch breath, another remark like she wants to say something more, but she drifts off instead, shifting atop you, her hands reaching into your lap. "You're still too dressed, though. And I'm in nothing but a shirt. How is that fair?"

"You're prettier than I am," you shoot back, pulling her into a few more kisses, dizzy and eager as you let Historia's presence get you a little bit drunk. There's so much here you want to enjoy, that you crave to feel overwhelm you. Your body is lost to something powerful now, to a desire for her as her hands reach into your lap, fumbling about in pursuit of you and of your touch, and you're lost to the desire she inspires within you, the spike of raw heat that leaves you desperate for so much more of her.

Your words make her smile, and she presses firmer against you, her hands doing away with your pants as you let the excitement rise, her firm advance driving you deeper into the throes of focus, want, and excitement. There is so much about Historia's advance that feels incredible, so much that has you craving her, and you're lost now to the excitement that comes from wanting someone this bad, from giving yourself up so fully to your own spiraling, winding desires.

Her hands grasp your cock, giving it a few loving strokes as she shifts about atop your lap, all while her lips remain firmly pressed against yours and you give yourself up to this excitement, to the heat throbbing its way slowly through you, hotter and needier and out of control. There's a sultry aggression to her hand, to the swell of something sweet and potent that drives you up the wall with need and desire, leaving you craving her in a way so stark and so blatant that it's all across your face and plain to see in the way you cling so tightly to her. "I need you," you groan into her lips, tipping your hand a bit too much, but you just can't help yourself.

"I need you too," she moans, showing you that you're not alone, as her hand strokes a bit more firmly along your cock, urgent and impatient, driven by something so potent and eager that you just can't help but give in to it all. You allow the pleasure to take you, allow something powerful to grip hold of you firmly as you lean into this pressure and allow yourself t let go of everything. Of your worries, of any and all tension within you. You push forward, tight against her body, and Historia all but falls back, dragging you down with her to lie on top of her vulnerable and waiting form. "Take me now. I've been waiting so long."

How long? You want to ask, as your body shifts and you move into position. You want to press tight in and ask what she means by it and what she keeps almost saying but not quite giving up to. You don't go the full length of asking though; you fall short of it as your lips press to hers and you decide to brush it all off, letting yourself get carried away by molten need and heat instead, shifting atop her and guiding your cock up against her waiting pussy. It's so wet. So desperate for you. Her hand continues to stroke as she guides your tip into place and all but begs through the kiss for you to take her, so you do.

One push forward is all you need. You're only a little bit of the way into her, but already the slick heat holds so tight around your cock and you're lost to this desire and excitement, craving Historia and her pleasure. She gasps your name, and you draw your hips back a bit, pushing forward again, going a bit deeper this time. Then deeper again on the next thrust. Her fingers press into your back, and her quivering moans entice you a bit more boldly. Her smile shines bright, and you see the same sweet, shy girl you first met in training and haven't been able to stop adoring from that moment onward. There's something so hazy about it all, something begging for your indulgence as you press harshly forward and allow yourself to succumb fully to the pleasures overwhelming you.

"More," she moans into the kiss, and you're happy to oblige. She feels so good around your cock, and her sweet pleas for whatever you can give her. It's so powerful and hazy, a rush of pleasure leaving you twisting and turning under the mess and the heat of your own desperate arousal. Your hips move steadily, giving her all of the love you can bear to, letting yourself get carried away by a senseless swell of desire leaving you bolder, needier, burning under the swell of something so potent and so desperate that you're barely able to think straight. There's an intoxicating swell of desire that comes from her presence, and you're happy to give in to it all, to succumb to her heat and her beauty.

"You feel incredible," you say. "Mm, Historia... I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am." The words come out a bit hard, as you groan and grunt your way through this pleasure, lost to the feelings of aching surrender that drive you on deeper into the throes of your own out of control appetites. She needs to know how much you adore her. Needs to hear it. You can't hold the words back. She deserves them, and they come so readily, so eagerly, that you just accept that you're too out of control and too desperate now to control or compose yourself.

"I feel so good," she whines. Your name follows, as she moans it and twists under the desire hitting her. Her lips find yours again, clumsily mashing into a kiss you're happy to give into as the pleasure swells hotter and you feed this chaos and this need. Your hips move quicker in response to her words, as you want to bring her as much enjoyment and bliss as you can, and she only gets bolder in her moaning as the sensations wash over her. Her hips buck forward to meet yours, lifting off of the bed as an overjoyed Historia doesn't play shy or coy with the pleasure. She seems to want you enough to give up to everything, and to dial up the pace even further. And who are you to complain about any of that?

You give the lady what she wants. She's a queen, after all, and you her loyal knight, ready to serve her as thoroughly and lovingly as she needs or demands. It's your duty to, and you oblige in thrusting deeper, firmer. It's not hard or reckless sex, not any faster or rougher than it should be. It's happy, eager, exuberant. You make eager love to a girl you have been lusting after and adoring from not so far for too long, and you do your best to remain composed and firm in it, but you are definitely loving the way she presses firm against you and moans for more. As long as she gives up to this pleasure as she does, you're going to have no trouble at all getting completely out of control, holding firm against her and allowing yourself to succumb to something truly amazing.

All of this smoldering, aching lust drives you wild. Your fingers tangle into her soft hair, messing it up as she in turn holds firmer onto you than you feel like she's ever held onto anything before, so much that you worry she might hurt her hands with how tight her grip is becoming, but you don't say anything because the way she clings to you is so desperate that you feel like she needs to be able to hold onto something she knows won't leave her, and if that something is you then this night is going to become the greatest of your life. It's a dizzy a situation, and the mess of sorting out the feelings surging through you from the duty she has asked you to do proves a tough one.

Historia wants an heir. Not a lover, not a partner, not someone to sit by her side. An heir. It's an almost cold request and no amount of smiles or tight holds will change that. You don't want to read too much into her words or get too carried away with it all but there is so much about what she's asked that could mean absolutely nothing, and tempering expectations is such a bizarre thing to try and do in the midst of complete surrender. Of amazing pleasure at odds with insanity. There's nothing decent about this, nothing you feel even close to able to understand or deal with in any constructive way, and it's in the space of that utter surrender and wanton heat that everything becomes so weird and enticing.

"Remember to cum in me," she moans, clinging to you tightly. "You need to cum in me. Every drop. I need to secure an heir." There it is again. The heir. A reminder of what's happening that you're not sure how to take, as she immediately switches into moaning your name again, crying it at the height of a sudden pulse of orgasmic bliss washing through her. The surge of pleasure is intense, and you feel her buck against you as she loses herself. Her inner walls clenched down around your cock with desperation and hunger, and you give up to it all, groaning and gasping in surrender as her name leaves your lips too and you pull her down tight against your lap.

You cum inside of Historia, your cock erupting with a flood of hot cum filling her and giving her everything you can muster, no hesitation in how you creampie the gasping queen. There's a certain sense of pure insanity to the way you do it, to the feeling that you're in this far deep and have no way to stop it now. It's too much to believe, but there it is, so abrupt and so exciting, leaving you dizzy and struggling to make sense of it all. You just accept that it feels amazing and that nothing has ever ignited as much utter bliss inside of you as this one breathless moment clinging tightly to Historia.

But it doesn't last. Not in a bad way, either. Historia's hands press against your chest and your shoulders, and you find yourself swiftly shoved onto your back, Historia climbing up onto your lap, your cock not having left her as she shifts into position. "More," she says firmly. "I need to be sure. I need to get every drop."

"You can drain me dry if you want," you groan, staring up at her with the kind of open affection that has her cheeks burning bright, bright red. She nods, meeting your gaze as her body rocks atop your cock, and all of the care you've taken to pace yourself is simply gone. Historia starts off riding you hard and fast, aggressive in ways that leave you groaning in surprise, gasping and shuddering under her very aggressive intentions, and you just have to allow yourself to succumb to it all, burning up as the sensations creep through you and something absolutely insane grips you tightly. There's no hesitation here, no holding back your firm descent into madness as Historia heaves atop your cock and rides you cowgirl style with one goal in mind.

She wants you to breed her. Forget producing an 'heir'. The way she now rides your cock shows a passion behind the urgency that can't be ignored. You see it differently now, again. Even if she's not kissing you, the way her eyes fall onto you seem to scream for a desire to return to that, ache for a swell of something you can't hold yourself back from as sensations spiral off into desperation and hunger. There's no mistaking it now as the emotional roller coaster ways once more; Historia wants you. You specifically. Not just an heir, and you're starting to feel like even that might be a means to an end of getting you to cum inside of her.

Just as Historia worked her hips up off of the bed to meet your thrusts, you can't stay still now as she rides you. Your hips thrust upward, hands settling onto her waist as you look at her with a big smile. "I can't imagine how you're going to look pregnant. You're so small and cute." Her cheeks burn a bit hotter still at the implication, and as your fingers reach in a bit closer and begin to rub over the space roughly over where her womb is, she coos and shivers in realization, like the consequences of the words she's been yelling are starting to hit her.

"I'm going to be a mother," she moans. "I don't know how it's going to look. I hope I carry it well."

"You're going to be beautiful while pregnant." You don't back down from your praise and your compliments, even as she so relentlessly fucks herself down onto your cock. There's no reason that the affection has to die so soon or that you have to get so quickly overwhelmed. There's something amazing here and you savour all of it as you love her with your words and watch as she moves quicker and more urgently with each compliment, like it's more than she can handle. Her smile is incredible, captivating in ways that you find yourself almost hypnotized by.

There's just too much here you love, and you can't deny the pleasures aching through you now. You groan your way through the passion, racing closer to sweet ruin at her touch and you're happy to burn if she is. This is pleasure in a form too incredible to deny and you are way too far gone now to control yourself as the sensations burn through you and you succumb fully to raw indulgence and bliss.

She grows closer to another orgasm, and you can feel the quiver of her inner walls beg around your cock again. There's so much here that feels so good, and you don't really know how to handle it all as the sensations leave you thrashing and wanting, so lost to the chaos of your own hungers that you can't hold back the pleasure now. You need her, and you succumb to everything Historia wants before she even asks for it. This time, you cum first, your cock gushing forward with another pulse of hot, thick, rich cum that fills her, that sets her off into a howl of gasping bliss and overwhelmed heat, vigorous and intense as you send her over the edge. She gives up to it all, succumbing to a powerful orgasm atop your lap, and this time, it hits Historia hard enough for her to not push on for another round, but to collapse atop you instead.

The breathless, gasping bliss that ensues starts with a kiss. An aggressive, greedy mess of a kiss driven by everything hungry and chaotic, sensation ruling you as you hold her close to you, as you let the clam hold on. Everything about this situation feels so chaotic and abrupt, but now, as the afterglow takes you, you finally have a moment of calm to relax and to reflect. And somewhere in it, the words just kind of force their way out of you.

"I love you, Historia."

You don't mean to say it, but once it's said, you don't really regret it or shy away from it. It just happens, and it's something to own up to, something to give in to as you hold her tight and decide to just admit to yourself that someone's got to make that move.

Historia tightens up against you. The words send colour to her cheeks and make her stumble a bit on her next few words. Her already laboured breathing gets a bit tighter as you listen to her try to steady herself, like she's getting nervous, but it doesn't last long enough for you to comment on or start to qualify your statement, as she instead simply leans her head down against your chest and gives a soft sigh. "I love you too," she says. You hear another catch breath, but she shakes her head, and you feel like there's a lot more things she wants to say or explain or try to confess to, but it's okay. You run your fingers through Historia's hair and let her take all the time she needs to come around to saying them. As long as she's ready to admit some things to you, you feel like you have all the time in the world to wait for the rest.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
